Sueños y realidades
by Dtwist
Summary: El amor es mas fuerte que nada, o quizá, eso es lo que se piensa...


Sueños y Realidades.

Gire mi cabeza, le note; fumaba como siempre, con una cerveza en su otra mano.

Suspire.

Estaba harta de esto, ¿no podría ser de otra manera jamás? Pero, si yo era la que quería esto, porque me había vuelto tan adicta a él, tan adicta a sus castigos, a sus gritos, a sus órdenes.

Trague saliva.

Fue hace 4 meses, si, no podría olvidarlo jamás; corría tras él, una y otra vez le gritaba que se quedara, -"¡Detente, por favor!".

Estúpido.

¿Cuándo aquello me había afectado tanto? ¿Cuándo él me había podido obligar a hacer lo que él quisiese? ¿Cuándo me había podido enamorar de eso?

-¿Has despertado?-Bufo.

-Así es-Solté fría.

-Necesito cigarrillos.

-Ahora vuelvo.-Me coloque en pie y salí en busca de cigarrillos.

Le tenía un pavor tan enorme, era controlada como a un títere, un títere personificado en una chica de 16 años de edad, controlada por alguien de 22.

Vaya vida.

Entre con los cigarrillos y se los entregue, él me miro, como lo hace siempre, sin sentimientos.  
Trague saliva y salí de la habitación, grave error, pues había olvidado el vaso de licor que nunca me pidió.

Tiempo, regrese.

Mi corazón dejo de palpitar, estaba dolida, mis piernas no contenían mi peso más, ahora mismo quería morir, morir y no vivir, como cada día de mi patética vida.

Me golpeo.

Resbale; el traste había caído al suelo, a un suelo que no podía notar ahora, mi vista estaba cansada, tan cansada como mi alma y corazón.

Me levanté y le pedí una disculpa, él me tomo del cabello y me lanzo a la cama, comenzó a desvestirse, llore, le rogué una y otra vez que no lo hiciera, que parará, que le amaba.

Se detuvo.

Cerró la puerta con fuerza y me dejo ahí, sobre la cama. Por fin podría dormir, lo anhelaba, anhelaba el sueño, anhelaba imaginarle tan cariñoso y amoroso, atento y descuidado; tonterías, jamás volvería a ser así.

Grite.

-¡Aléjate de mi!-Le empuje.

-¡No me toques estúpida!-Me tomo del cuello.

Desperté.

Tenía frío, un frío tan caliente, me quemaba estar en ese lugar de nuevo. Máquinas, suero, venas, inyecciones, vendas, sangre, agua, comida, preocupación, amabilidad, cariño, amor.

-¿Cómo esta ella?-Escuche fuera de la habitación.

-No lo sabemos, no ah despertado, pero se ve muy cansada, ¿dónde la ah encontrado?-Hablo alguien más.

-Por ahí, quisiera que buscarán un hogar para ella.

-Por supuesto, cuente con ello, no tendremos problema.

-Gracias.

Silencio.

Observaba por la ventana, justo como hace un minuto, una hora, un mes, un año; ¿Cuanto más sufriré?

Ya no le miraba, había desaparecido de la realidad, yo había desaparecido de la realidad, porque él me había abandonado, justo como lo hacía cada semana, se retiraba y no le miraba en dentro d días, pero ahora, ahora no le había visto nunca jamás.

Sonreí.

-Eres tan amable, me gustaría que me acompañarás a ver a alguien, ¿qué te parece?-Hablo el chico delante mío.

-No lo sé, comienzo a adaptarme aquí, no quiero sufrir más.-Le confesé.

-Será rápido.-Dijo antes de retirarse por la puerta justo detrás mío.

Le conocía era su amigo, era el chico que se preocupaba por mí, estaba aquí, después de taño tiempo.

Me coloque en pie y camine hacia la ventana, subí sobre el marco.

Entro.

-Nunca te enteraste, nunca lo quisiste ver, nunca me preguntaste...-Hable seca.

-Lo lamento mucho.

-Te olvide, te perdone, te espere...-Confesé-Te aborrecí, te maldije, te odie...-Hice una pausa-Y ahora vuelves, como si nada hubiera ocurrido...

Silencio.

-No sé qué piensas de la vida, no sé qué piensas sobre lo que me has hecho, tampoco sé lo que quieres hacerme ahora, pero te confesare algo.-Di media vuelta.-Te temo; te temo más que al infierno, porque sé que no se comparara con lo que algún día me hiciste. Te odio, porque no eres más que un dictador reunido con una indefensa demócrata. Te estimo, porque tu mentalidad es mucho más fuerte que tu corazón, porque es un buen dictador. Te amo, porque nunca hubo nadie como tú a mi lado, porque nunca nadie había soportado estar tanto tiempo conmigo. Y te pido una disculpa, porque no volveré a respirar el aire que ahora tú respiras.

Salte.


End file.
